the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Asphere and Solja Meet Nex
It’s dark outside, the streets of London are empty and a serene atmosphere lies above the city. That is until running foot steps are emerging. A delicate young woman with long blue hair runs through the dark alleyways with pure terror in her eyes. A gang of filthy muggers are following her, their knifes shining in the moonlight. “C’mon, don’t run away sweetheart! We just want to have a lil fun!” She runs faster, her lungs are burning and she was panting loudly. She couldn’t think straight anymore her only goal was to get away as fast as possible. Suddenly she stopped. Right before her eyes was the ship canal of the Thames, only a low railing was keeping her from falling into the water 3 meters below. “Oh no… nonononono!” she panted scared. /Yeah, well… That’s inconvenient./ a voice inside her head said bluntly. /Told you, you should have let me run!/ The woman tensed in fear when she heard deep laughter behind her. “End of the line, sweetheart…” Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Nex Hyde stood on the roof having followed this chase out of sheer curiosity. She watched this with a smile although somewhere inside her told her to interfere if for anything just for the excuse to beat up a couple of criminals. It's not everyday that a group of thugs is there prime and ready to indulge your need for violence and escape from boredom. She with the grace of a cat leaped gracefully on to the ground behind the goons and smiled. "Good evening Gentlemen what a lovely evening" SoljaGold: "Huh?!" They turned around irritated and glared at the new person. "What's that? Yer seekin' trouble?" the boss of them roared. "Let's just beat the crap outta them both and then save one for later!" another one shouted. Asphere was relieved for a second, she was finally out of their focus. But now the stranger is in danger because of her! What should she do?! /Well, thats an interesting turn of events.../ the voice said with a grin. /Let's just lean back and enjoy this show.../ Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "You could say that" Nex said popping her knuckles. "Oh how about you fight me first?" She asked smiling showing her pointed teeth. She cocked her head as she appeared ready to fight and finally able to show off what she had learned while in training under her Wizard master from that one world. SoljaGold: "Lets beat that face!" a minion shouted and they all jumped at her at once, swinging their knifes at her direction. /Oh my god... oh my god.../ Asphere thought with hands at her mouth. /This can't be happening! I-I have to do something! B-But-...!/ Solja sighed. /Now don't freak out! miss pointy teeth here wouldn't show her face if she couldn't handle them!/ /But I can't let someone get hurt because of me! I have to do something!/ Asphere answered panicing. /Then just let me out~/ her Hyde said cheery. /You know I can't do that in front of other people! I have to think... I have to think...!/ Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Nex, however had taken a wooden plank and used it to block the attacks along with dodging, and she then beat a guy over the head with it breaking it and stealing his knife and taking out the rest five minutes later with various other tactics. She smiled twirling the knife. "And that is what you can learn in three years with a wizard, class dismissed" SoljaGold: Asphere just stood there and stared at her with big eyes. Solja whistled impressed. /Nice one! Tell her that I like her style!/ "Th-thank you a lot! I don't know what I would have done without your help!" Asphere sighed in relief. /You would have thrown yourself in the water./ /Would you shut it for a minute?!/ she hissed in thought. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "No problem. Your lucky i enjoy indulging myself in to acts of violence" Nex Hyde said pocketing the knife. SoljaGold: "U-uh..." That statement made Asphere a little uncomfortable but she knew that it was not polite to be unthankful. "Well, anyway... I am really sorry I didn't do anything. I'm not really a fighter..." Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "That's fine i just wanted something to quell my boredom and that was rivoting" Nex said. SoljaGold: "Ah... well... then we both got something out of this situation..." she said awkwardly. "Then... I guess I have to..." A thought stopped her. "Oh no! My luggage!" Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Hmm?" Nex asked confused as she started twirling the knife again. SoljaGold: "I lost my luggage when I was running away from that-..." She stops when she saw that some context was needed. "...uh, I was moving here... I came here by ship just a few hours ago and now... urgh, what shall I do? All my belongings are gone..." Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Get a job and buy new things" New said. SoljaGold: "Well... I'll try..." Asphere said with a polite smile but couldn't help but feeling helpless. "A-anyway... thank you. May I know your name?" Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Nex" Nex said smiling as she turned. SoljaGold: "Thanks again, Nex." she said. "My name is Asphere Indigo. I'll uh, be on my way then... If I can repay you someday, I will." Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Okay, oh" Nex said seeing police running toward. She then turned around and ran up to Asphere and grabbed her wrist and said. "Come on!" She said pointing over the edge. SoljaGold: "W-what?! Jump?!", she gasped terrified. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Nex nodded. "No time to loose jump now ask later" She said and let go of her hand and jumped in to the Thames River. SoljaGold: Asphere gasped for air before hitting the surface. They sunk down a bit before she started to struggle to swim up again. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Nex swam across and dragged herself on to shore. She moved her hair out of her face and wringed her tail. SoljaGold: Asphere coughed, it felt like she swallowed some water. "Are-... are you alright?" she panted exausted. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "yes." Nex' said SoljaGold: She didn't really know how to respond. "...it seems like you saved us both this time. I have to thank you again." Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "save us both?" Nex said confused. SoljaGold: "Uh, well, we probably would have been put in jail because... you killed them... and stuff." She was shaking again, this time because of her wet clothes. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Okay it was just impulse your lucky i just didn't leave you there" Nex said standing up and shaking herself. SoljaGold: "U-uhm... ok then... I'll go then... Goodbye." Asphere said and disappeared behind a building. /Urgh, I feel cold./ Solja complained. /Let me control the body, I'm faster and I look for our luggage. If somebody didn't already stole it that is./ Asphere withdrawaled her consciousness and made room for Solja. "Alright, lets go.", she whispered. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Nex climbed on to the roof and it was back to heading to the society. Dreamer was gone so she was free to live as she pleased for a short while without any restraints. Obtained From Introduction of Asphere and Solja (finally!) Category:Introduction Stories Category:Elise Hyde Category:Side Story